Fink Manufacturing
Fink Manufacturing is a major business in Columbia, owned by Jeremiah Fink. It is located in a company town with buildings that feature large towers, elaborate clocks, lavish interiors and advanced mechanisms. It is the largest business in the city, manufacturing everything from Vending Machines to household goods, and even bottling and marketing Vigors produced by smaller businesses. Background Fink Manufacturing is the largest production business in all of Columbia. It is involved in all types of business from bottling vigors, to making Voxophones and fireworks. It is run by a man named Jeremiah Fink and came to prominence 1893 when Fink sold hundreds of Black prisoners, mainly from Georgia. Among these, was Daisy Fitzroy. Since 1893, It rose from a small company to a financial superpower in the city of Columbia. Producing many weapons for arms companies, it provided large numbers of weapons to the Founders' military and police. Layout Fink Manufacturing encompasses an entire district, made up of Finkton--the small town in which Fink's employees shop or otherwise conduct business--the Finkton Wharf Shipping Dock, and Shantytown where Fink's employees live. The district is very functional, as it has it own shipping dock, zeppelins, and a large clock for displaying how the employee's day is divided (work, leisure, etc). The Fink MFG name is often shown multiple times throughout Finkton in bright blue lights and there are several large, gold statues of Fink himself. In the center of Fink Manufacturing, there is a large display which has a list of jobs being auctioned off to workers. The workers bid on the jobs, offering time to complete them, with the assignment going to the worker who can do so the fastest. Company Culture Fink Manufacturing reflects the dramatically capitalist culture of the Industrial Revolution, valuing production and profit over the well-being of workers. Pro-business propaganda features prominently throughout all of Finkton, promoting productivity and targeting issues related to workers' rights, particularly vacations, breaks, sick days, and worker's compensation. Workers at Fink Manufacturing are heavily oppressed by Fink's harsh demands, working long days for tokens that can only be spent at the Fink Company Store (a reference to a typical business practice of the era). Anything benefiting the workers of Fink MFG rather than Fink himself is rejected and dismissed. Social upheaval among Fink's employees and the inhabitants of his Shantytown gave rise to the Vox Populi Revolution."Q&A: Ken Levine’s Brave New World of BioShock Infinite" article at Wired.com ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker DeWitt travels to the Fink Manufacturing district to procure armaments for the Vox Populi, in exchange to get back an airship he stole for escape. Booker and Elizabeth visit a gun shop run by a man named Chen Lin, who was manufacturing weapons for the Vox. However, by the time Booker and Elizabeth arrive, Chen Lin has been kidnapped and taken to the Good Times Club. Once they reach the club, Fink offers Booker a job as his Head of Security, which Booker refuses; Fink then proceeds to send several Heavy Hitters to attack Booker as a way of evaluating his "qualifications." Once Booker eliminates these opponents, he and Elizabeth travel down to the basement of the Good Times Club, where they find many jail cells, some of which contain Fink employees. As the two travel deeper, Fink explains his philosophy and compares Booker to a lion (a leader of "livestock" such as Fink's workers) and says he should not work with Daisy, who is a "hyena." Reaching the basement of the club, Booker and Elizabeth find that Chen Lin has been murdered for his involvement with the Vox. However, Elizabeth discovers a Tear that leads to a universe in which Chen Lin is still alive, and the two travel through it. In this new reality, Chen Lin's tools and supplies have been confiscated and taken to the poverty-stricken Shantytown. Booker and Elizabeth travel to the Police Station there to obtain the tools, but realize they have no way to bring back the massive amount of supplies kept there. Elizabeth opens yet another Tear to a universe where the supplies were never confiscated--in this universe, the Vox Populi already have their weapons, and are staging a revolt at Fink's factories. The Vox Populi fight against Fink security all the way to Fink's office. Daisy Fitzroy kills Fink herself, holding him at gunpoint before shooting him dead. Gallery File:Af80cq7CQAEi6Rz.jpg-large.jpeg|One of several statues of Fink himself. File:mqdefault.jpg|Fink's Zeppelin. File:HandymanHeartFink.png|A specialized Handyman fighting Booker DeWitt near their building. File:bioshock-infinite-vid.jpg|Booker battling the Handyman in Fink Manufacturing File:BSI - FinkMFGFamilyFutureBegins.png|A poster promoting family dependency on Fink Manufacturing 2013-06-16_00004.jpg|Vending machines Conveyor 2013-06-16_00003.jpg|Vigor's conveyor References Category:Heavy_Hitters Heavy Hitters Category:Columbia Businesses Category:The Founders Party Category:Vox Populi